


Regardless

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Communication, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Husbands, Loving Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Shunsui makes a necessary call, which really could go better. Luckily, his partner is there to help him.





	Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Shunsui makes the first move. Nanao always gives him a warning and a rough estimate of how long he can expect the absence to be when taking on a work project. Allowing her twenty-four hours for quiet time when she does return, is an unspoken rule among her scattered family and friends. Juushiro usually receives her phone call and sets up the date for a family dinner where she complains how Shunsui never has his personal phone. 

Now, Juushiro insists he makes the first move and call. Nanao gives him one ring and then answers, voice thick with sleep and somehow she still manages franticness. 

“Give me a minute,” she begs. “I can't remember where my glasses are. Is everything okay? I can come over and help with Juushiro once my glasses…” 

“Slow down and take a breath,” he says. “Juushiro is doing fine. No major health scares have come up except for the normal things we deal with from day-to-day. I have to tell you something which is important to us both. We would have shared sooner.”

Her voice is calmer now. “I was overloaded with traveling and work projects. Is this happy news?”

Shunsui takes care to share only the necessary things. What matters is the emergency situation which put them under his and Juushiro's care. What matters more is their decision to move forward with adoption. Giving away their progress, secrets, and stories will have to come from the children themselves. 

Even without too many uncomfortable details, Nanao is far too quiet for far too long. 

“You're adopting four children?” Her voice goes thin. “Is Juushiro comfortable with that given all his health problems? How will you manage when he has a bad day and has to remain in bed?”

“I did not make the decision on my own. Juushiro would never have agreed to becoming their foster father were he fearful that his health problems would be an issue. I have grown as a guardian since you were a little girl. Juushiro has taught me a couple of things.”

Really, he means for his tone to be lighthearted. Instead, it emerges frustrated and comes off as an accusation. Her return is completely flat. 

“I'm tired. I should really go back to bed.”

Neither even says goodbye. 

Nanao has never been one for texting when a phone call is far more direct. Receiving a text from her with what he interprets as a clipped tone does little to make him feel better. Shunsui spins his phone in a slow circle, covering the screen when Juushiro returns from errands with a slumbering Toshiro on his shoulder. 

“Don't ask how it was,” he begs. “I would much rather have dental surgery without any numbing than hear her disappointed tone again.” 

Juuzhiro tries and fails to shuffle Toshiro to his other shoulder. “Give me a moment to put him down. Once he's settled, we can sit down together and talk.” 

Toshiro goes down without so much as a whimper and Juushiro return far quicker than he is prepared for. Shunsui could and tries to stall the conversation, offering to make him some tea or would he prefer ice water? Experimenting with baking won't yield him any worthy results given his nerves. Juushiro sits down beside him, hushing the excuses and taking his hands. 

“I never take sides in these, remember?” Juushiro raises his hand and kisses his knuckles. “I just want to help you understand her feelings and yours

Shunsui doesn't mean for his frustrations to bleed into his tone. Juushiro shushes his cursing and runs a finger over the furrow in his brow until it disappears. For a moment, he sits quietly and takes in the comfort that is his partner's hands touching him wherever they can reach. It is a purely innocent touch whose sole purpose is to calm him down. Finally, he can take a deep breath without the uncomfortable rush of frustration. 

“Nanao seemed to assume I made the decision without consulting you first. How would I manage without assistance when you have a bad health day? I'm not ancient. I've cared for children before.” he says. “People older than we are fostering and adopting. People with far worse health situations have children and manage just fine.” 

“I doubt her response is coming from doubt that you can care for children,” Juushiro drawls. “We should examine things from her perspective for a moment. Nanao has been busy with work and her communication has understandably been limited. Nanao just received news, which is shocking no matter how well you know the messenger. We were her sole caregivers for so long, I imagine that it must be jarring even as an adult. You might not recall, but Nanao was not my biggest fan when we all began living together.” 

Nanao would never admit for fear she would hurt someone's feelings, but even Shunsui knows that when it came to having a favorite, Juushiro would always be number one. Imagining her with a disdain toward her beloved guardian is difficult. 

Juushiro remains quiet as he ruminates on the idea, uncomfortable and apologetic with the idea he might have caused conflict. Juushiro hushes his worries with a tiny kiss on his forehead, his cheek, settling in the corner of his mouth. 

“Losing a person to death is difficult. Sometimes, even more, difficult is losing a living person to someone else.” Juushiro kisses him again. “Nanao no longer had her parents and she was being forced to share her uncle. I remember when you would work late nights and I cooked dinner for her. In the beginning, she rejected every single attempt I made toward nurturing and loving her. Her favorite food was worthless unless it came from you.” 

“I remember those arguments…” Shunsui winces. “Do you think Nanao feels as though she's competing for our attention and love because we are adopting?”

“Nanao has always been an only child, really.” Juushiro shrugs. “Some might argue this is her being jealous, desiring to maintain her only-child status, but I do not believe that is the case. Change is frightening, especially when a change caused her life to be uprooted in childhood. Allow her time to process, Shunsui. Make sure that she knows you love her and validate her emotions.” 

“I hope she knows that I love her, regardless.” 

“I know that, Shunsui. Just make sure she knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, can you believe this series will be one-year-old this month?


End file.
